All day, everyday
by bribri16
Summary: I've read so many collections of one-shots of the guardians' life after the movie and decided to do one myself D I hope you guys like them. And if you guys ever have a request just ask away. I really like vulnerable!Jack so there might be a lot of OOCness haha enjoy it and dont forget to review it really does help, it lets me know you guys like it.
1. Wanted

**Hi im sorry I know I should be working on Frosty darkness but I dont have a laptop for very long and I really wanted to get this out, but there will be a lot of updates this weekend so stay tuned for those. And also one of the characters in this is not mine but another authors Shadow-StrikeRaven from her story ****1 of 5 or it takes time**** which is really good I'll put a link at the bottom. I defiantly recommend it. **

**RotG belongs to dreamworks**

**Shady belongs to Shadow-StrikeRaven**

_Summary- The Guardians are just relaxing and bonding when they get an unexpected visitor. And Jack reacts in an...interesting way. And it turns into a heart-to-heart._

The four older laughed as Jack and Shady finished telling their story of a prank that backfired years earlier, a prank that turned them black and blue...literally. Shady commented, "Hahaha you should have seen us we were colored that for almost two weeks."

Jack continued on, "Haha yeah, we kept trying to lay low..."

"Oh my gosh yea apparently word had spread about our little accident and some people wanted black mail." Shady finished for him.

It was about a month after Pitch's defeat and the four legends were quickly getting used to Jack's presence. They were gradually finding out bits and pieces of his _real_ personality instead of the persona the other spirits knew. When asked to share with them his real self Jack replied with them finding out on their own declaring it would be more fun. They had found some surprising things so far like, he could be smart, cunning, manipulative, caring, passionate, stubborn but also shy, nervous, vulnerable, almost scared even of the world around him. And in the words of bunny he was also whiny, bratty and childish but the guardians wouldn't want it any other way.

Jack then added, "Yeah, those paint bombs were so faulty. Somehow we were able to evade all the other spirits. I would've died of embarrassment if any of them succeeded in getting photos. I mean come on! I'm _Jack__Frost_grad-A prankster of the spirit world!"

Shady then said, "You're so good, you got yourself!" He and Sandy burst into laughter.

After a few more hours of hanging out, Shady bid his goodbye, and the five guardians were just enjoying each others company when all of sudden they heard a small mewl. They blinked and looked at each other and out of nowhere a small, orange tabby kitten walked and sat in the middle of the room and just stared at them. The four older guardians reacted at the same time,

"Wha' is tha bloody thing doing here?" Bunny asked.

North laughed, "Seems we have more guests, Da?"

"Aww, she's so cute, but I do wonder how she got here." Tooth wondered while looking around her. Sandy had a question mark floating overtop his head. Before they knew what had happened Jack flew towards her and scooped her up in his arms and cooed at her.

"Sunshine...what are you, how did you get here?" He asked making it obvious he knew the cat.

North, Tooth and Bunny asked in unison, "Sunshine?"

Jack looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Uh yea. Sorry guys, she's my cat. Although I have no idea how she got here I'm almost positive I left her in Burgess."

Bunny then asked, "Frostbite, since when have ya had a cat mate?" the others nodded curious because Jack had never mentioned it before.

Jack smiled softly while looking at Sunshine, "Well, it was a few months before the whole Pitch thing I was out making snow and stuff ya know doing what I do best and I noticed this lil' girl huddled under a tree, so I went over to her and she was pretty badly hurt. I think she may have been abused so I took her back to my place and healed her up and adopted her, took her awhile to get used to being cared for but she eventually trusted me." Sunshine nuzzled the underside of his neck and he laughed holding her closer.

North smiled fondly at the boy, "Ya really care for the kitten don't ya?"

Jack looked at them smiled sheepishly, "Yea, well to, uh be honest it was the first time someone actually stayed by my side, and needed me...corny huh?" He laughed nervously, dangerously putting himself out there.

Tooth flew over by his side and sat there petting Sunshine, "It's not corny Jack. Not when you think about it."Jack looked at her questioningly.

North added, "Yes Jack, you were alone for 300 years. Wanting to feel needed and wanted is rational, heck I would be worried if you didn't feel that way."

Sandy made a flash of multiple images and Tooth translated, "Your right Sandy!" she turned to Jack, "You're not alone anymore Jack. You have us and we'll always need and want you. No matter what happens we all know now that we don't want to live without you Jack. You're family..._We_ are family." She gave him a sweet smile as he just sat there shocked at her little speech.

He was beyond shocked, he was _wanted_. "I-I'm...w-wanted...?" He asked tentatively. He looked at the other three to find them all smiling warmly at him, even Bunny.

Tooth chuckled, "Yes jack your wanted...like I said your family."

Jack whispered looking downwards, "F-Family...?" He looked up to find them all on the ground in front of him.

"Ya frostbite, even though your a nuisance I gotta admit your not half-bad." Bunny said with a small grin.

North pulled jack so he was slightly leaning on North's chest, Jack tensed at the sudden contact but slowly eased up. Sandy sprinkled him with some sand dust, sensing the young sprite's sleepiness. He feel asleep cuddling Sunshine and having a small smile on his face as North carried him to a spare bedroom. He looked so young and childish asleep.

"Aww he's so cute." Tooth cooed.

North then added, "Da. We will need to be careful."

"Whaddya mean mate?" Bunny asked curiously.

North explained, "We do not know Jack well and it is obvious he has insecurities and is hesitant about being around people all the time. So we must prove to him that he is always welcome and must not doubt that. That he is wanted."

The others smiled in agreement as they left the young winter spirit to sleep.

**Oh my god its finished! You guys have no idea how long that took procrastination is a b*tch lol but anyway review and tell me what you guys thought **

**link to It takes time its really good I'm serious lol**

** s/9201908/1/1-of-5-or-It-Takes-Time**


	2. A new resolve

**Hey I'm so happy some people are really enjoying this collection. But you guys I'm serious about needing help requests please lol because I have no idea what to write about. I'm gonna do my best on this one but because its impromptu it'll prob be bad. And by the way im so sorry for the last chapter TT~TT  
**

**Nothing belongs to me.**

The five guardians just finished an official meeting and were now making idle chit-chat. Talking about their various homes, Tooth in a palace, Sandy in a mansion, Bunny in the warren and North in the workshop. Jack was listening avidly to the others' stories of how their homes came to be until suddenly they turned his way. He blinked and gave them a questioning look.

"Jack, what's your home like?" Tooth suddenly asked.

"My home?" He asked curiously.

"Da." North confirmed, his curiosity making itself known.

"Yea' mate where do ya live?" Bunny added.

Jack slightly blushed at the sudden attention, "Oh, well um...here, there, everywhere. I usually go wherever I feel like. The winter sprite was known to be a free spirit with a long past, to which his fellow guardians were curious about.

"We understand tha' ya gumby. But what about a bed, a kitchen. Ya know homey things." Bunny said annoyance clear in his gruff voice. Tooth and Sandy flew over and sat by Jack on what they dubbed as '_Jack's window seat'_

"What Bunny is trying to say is what is your home like? Like do you have pictures hanging around and games and toys from over the years?" Tooth explained to him in a kind, motherly tone.

Jack looked at them in an understanding way, "Oh well no, I don't really have anything like that. I mean the lake near Burgess is usually where I stay at so I guess that would be my _home_." Jack explained a weird feeling coming over him as he said the word 'home' it leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"For a bed I usually just make a hammock bed out of whatever I can find, usually a forgotten sheet, or I just lie in the snow banks surrounding the lake." Jack explained closing his eyes and waving his hands around nonchalantly, missing the worried glances the older guardians were giving each other.

"Does it not get lonely? Living with oneself?" North asked.

Jack visibly flinched at the mention of his 300 years _alone. _It wasn't something they talked about casually. Jack quickly recovered from his hesitation and waved his hand dismissively looking over at them, "Eh...you get used to it after awhile." This statement however made _them_ flinch.

The big four prided themselves as being guardians of the children all over the world. But the one child that actually mattered and impacted their lives the most was the one they failed, and they all agreed they would never be able to forgive themselves. But They tried to make it up to jack in the present...but the boy was quite hesitant with letting them in. Every time his 300 years was mentioned it pained them even more inside.

Jack surveyed the guardians, they all seemed lost in their own thoughts until Tooth was the first to break out of this stupor as well as the silence that had fallen between the five guardians.

"Jack-" She started before said boy interrupted her.

Jack had sensed the uneasiness and in short he was uncomfortable. And usually when Jack became uncomfortable with things he did one thing..._leave._ He was unsure of how to handle social situations, so he would just leave and let things blow over. So when Jack noticed Tooth start to talk he stood up and said, "Uh sorry guys. But I have to go, I'm behind on winter. So I better go before Mother nature comes to kick my butt." He gave them a small smirk and flew out the window not to spread winter, but to isolate himself for a couple days.

The guardians looked out the window while watching their newest member fly away. North gave a defeated sigh and then stood up abruptly, "I know what must be done! Jack is lonely no? He has no home. We shall give him home! Here at de pole!"

Tooth squealed in delight, "Oh North that is a wonderful idea!" Sandy nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Mate I have ta admit, that idea ain't half bad. But one problem, will frostbite even want to stay? I mean ya saw him just now, he bolted because he became uncomfortable. '_spread winter' _my arse."

North threw an arm around the pooka, "Ah! That is no problem. We simply let Jack get used to idea of family! Da?"

Bunny threw him an unamused look, "Ya do realize, it gonna take awhile for frostbite to consider this a family."

"Da! But we shall be patient and show him we care." North assured him.

"Yea Bunny. I'm sure we can do it, just give it time and encouragement." Tooth said smiling at him. Bunny rolled his eyes as the group started planning a surprise for the winter sprite.

**Oh my god yay! I'm sorry it took so long, but I feel like this chapter is way better than the last one so tell me what you think and dont forget to request anything :D**


End file.
